Twinkling of Stars
by Shikize
Summary: This fanfiction contain mild yuri please don't read if you don't like it.


**A/N:This is my first romance and yuri fanfiction so don't expect too much. For Shiro fanfiction, I still can't write the next chapter but I'll try my best for that. Btw, there's a poll in my profile page. Please vote if you like my works so far or not. I suggest for you to watch the MV Twinkling of Star by Megurine Luka before read this story. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the story =).**

_Italic : thought_

_**Bold Italic : song lyrics**  
_

**Twinkling of Stars**

_**I thought of you while looking up at starry sky**_

The moon shined brightly at the dark starry sky, giving its light to those that awakes at night. A wavy pink haired girl sat under a maple tree as she was amazed by the beauty of nature can give at night. She wore long black pants and long sleeved white shirt, the shoulders part a bit loose, showing her bare pale shoulders.

"Miku…" she murmured to herself as she gazed the starry sky

_When does this feeling came to me? Never did I expect in my entire life to have this bitter yet sweet feelings in my heart._

"Hey Luka" greeted a teal twin tail haired girl as she pat Luka's left shoulder

"Ah umm… Hi Miku" answered the other girl as her face turned a bit red watching the smaller girl that just came and sat beside her. The girl wore a white and blue sailor uniform

"The moon sure is pretty tonight. I love it when it's full moon"

"Y-Yeah sure it is…"

Both of them silently watched the starry sky as the luminous moon engrossed them at that time. However, the taller girl sometimes took a glance secretly at the smaller girl. She couldn't resist the charming cute petite diva beside her.

_**At whom are you looking now? It's not me I understand**_

"Hey Luka" said Miku as she poked Luka's left arm

"Yes?"

"Let's go back now. I bet everybody is waiting for us"

"Okay"

They stood together then walked back to Meiko's house. They're having a party for the 3rd year anniversary of Vocaloid and all of the Vocaloid members including the staffs were invited to the party. On the way back, they saw Kaito walked to their direction.

"Kaito-kun!" yelled Miku as she suddenly ran and then hugged the short blue haired man, making both of them almost fell on the soft green lawn

"Geez… Miku. Even you're already this big but you're still a kid inside" said Kaito smiling as he pet Miku's head

Miku didn't answer him, instead she just giggled and buried herself on him. When Luka saw that, her chest tightened and she felt a great pain in her heart as if an ice edge pierced through her heart.

_**I want to love you though it's very painful**_

Luka wished for not having this feeling for countless times before, but no matter how hard she tried, it won't go away, instead it keep growing stronger and stronger than before each passing day. It was too late for her to throw away this feeling as she was already deeply in love with her.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Meiko as she ran approaching the small group

"What's wrong Meiko-san?" asked Miku as she released Kaito from her tight hug.

"We're gonna start the main event, and each of us must present 2 songs for the party. You girls better hurry up and changed your clothes, there's only 10 minutes left and everybody has changed to their own singing outfit except you two"

"We better hurry now. Let's go Luka" said the young girl as she grabbed Luka's right hand and dragged her along the way inside the house.

_**I love you though the crisis comes to me. My desire doesn't change forever**_

Luka was a bit surprised at first then blushed when she saw Miku's left hand holding her right hand, then she realized something as she kept looking their hands holding each other.

_How could I forget this small yet so warm and gentle hand? This warm and calming feelings that she gave to me and the reason why I fell in love with her. No matter what happen, I will always love her and the gentleness that surrounded me whenever I'm with her._

_**You don't know the true me perhaps**_

Soon after they had changed their clothes, the main event started. The event was held in the grand living room inside Meiko's house. Some of the Vocaloid are doing solo for the first song then sang in pair or in group for the second song.

"Erm… Miku"

"Yes? What's wrong Luka?"

Luka didn't answer right away, she hesitated at first, soon after trying to find the right words for a while, and she finally said "Umm… wanna sing together for the next song?"

"Sure"

"Eh?" said Luka as her eyes widened by the sudden answer. "Is it okay with you? You're not singing with Kaito or the others?"

"Kaito sung 5 songs straight in a row with the other group and in solo. I bet he is tired now, besides I usually sing with the others especially with the twin, but it's rare for us to sing together" answered Miku as she smiled

"I see" said Luka as she blushed slightly looking at Miku's innocent smile.

Soon after Kaito, Len and Gakupo finished, the girls stepped on the stage. The crowds cheered as the two goddess came from behind the stage.

"Minna-san let's sing together" said Miku as she waved both of her hands to the audience

The crowds became even more louder after hearing what Miku said. Then the music started and they began to sing. Sometimes Luka looked at the younger girl as they were singing.

_The energetic girl but very kind and warm person, young but so mature and a reliable one for her age. Everybody adores her, and so do I._

When their eyes met, the young diva winked and chuckled as she saw Luka's face turned red. After song ended, the crowds cheered louder than before. However, all of them went silent as if they were charmed by a mysterious spell when Luka starts singing. They were enthralled by Luka's sweet and gentle voice including Miku who was standing beside Luka the whole time. Luka sang beautifully as if an angel has descended from heaven and sang in front of everybody who was there.

_Maybe you will never know my true feelings or maybe you will hate me after knowing the true me. But no matter what happen, I will always love you with all my heart and hoping this melody of mine will reach your heart someday._

_**I can become happy by one mail from you when I'm alone**_

The party was a great success, except when Meiko got drunk and did a lot of weird and embarrassing things that shouldn't be mentioned. Moreover, the Vocaloids and the staffs got 1 week of holidays. Some of them chose to travel to different country or visit their relatives, but some of them also chose to stay and enjoy themselves at home.

Luka enjoyed herself in the past few days in her cozy home. She really enjoy these peaceful days that she always longed for. Becoming a singer isn't an easy task and very tiring, but she really liked her job so it doesn't really matter to her.

After enjoying a nice and peaceful bath, Luka's pink cell phone that was on the table rung wildly. Being curious, she picked up her cell phone. It was a message from Miku.

'_Tomorrow is the last day of our holidays. Let's go to an amusement park together with the others =3'_

Luka smiled after reading the message, and then she replied.

'_Ok. What time and where we will meet?'_

Not long after she sent the message, she got another one.

'_In front of Michinobi Amusement Park at 12 PM. See you in there tomorrow ^ ^'_

Pink haired girl smiled widened after reading the content of the message. Then she happily went to her wardrobe, and busy choosing nice clothes for tomorrow.

_**I was able to smile. I'm happy to think that you're next to me**_

The next day, it was a nice sunny day. A perfect day to play around or do some activities outside. A lot of people came to the amusement park with their family, siblings, or even with their beloved person. Luka arrived at 11.45 AM and waiting for the others in front of the amusement park. She wore a casual white dress with black butterflies pattern and a black knee-length legging.

Around 5 minutes later, Luka saw the teal haired girl and called her name. Miku turned to see who was calling her name then ran approaching the taller girl when she saw Luka waving her hand to caught Miku's attention.

Luka blushed when she saw Miku's clothes. She wore black tank top with a white vest on it and a red plaid skirt. It's totally suit her and she looks cuter with that outfit.

"Sorry for waiting" said Miku as she approached Luka

"I-It's okay I just arrived anyway and the others still haven't arrived yet" answered Luka as she tried to stay calm and hide her blush.

"Erm… Actually I just got a message about the others from the twin on my way here. Meiko and Kaito are busy with their relatives. The twin is too tired after having a party with their friends last night, and I can't get in touch with Gakupo. So it's just the two of us now"

Luka froze on the spot after hearing the sudden shocking news. Miku looked at Luka then she hesitantly asked "Umm… you don't like being with me?"asked Miku with a melancholic face that can even make the coldest place in the world melt in few seconds.

"N-n-no. I-I don't mind being with you. I'm just… a bit surprised… y-yeah, that's all" said Luka panicly.

The young diva smiled widely after hearing what Luka said then she said "Let's go then" as she slipped her left arm to Luka's right arm and then locked their arms together. Luka blushed wildly, she turned to the other side and covered her face with her left hand.

_What's going on here? Why it did turn out like this? It must be a dream, but it's too real to be a dream! Aarrrgh I don't know what to do anymore!_

They entered the amusement park together then wandering around. Luckily people didn't really care about them cause they are more attracted by the rides and the games, but some people asked for their signature or taking a picture together especially with Miku since she is more popular than Luka.

After finished dealing with the fans, they tried almost all the rides and the games in the amusement park. The blue sky slowly turned into the burning sky, and they finally rest on a long bench.

"Phew. It's quite tiring trying all those rides in here. But I had a lot of fun today"

"Well except when we tried the ghost house. You clutched my arm really tight and closed your eyes the whole time inside" said Luka as she chuckled remembering those moments

"It can't be helped, the ghosts are too scary and I can't stand looking at it"

"Even the most popular diva has its own weakness huh?" said Luka as she grinned

"You're so mean Luka. Even everybody in this world know me as a diva, I'm still a normal girl inside you know" said Miku, pouting like a little kid

"Sorry it's my bad. Ah, do you want some ice cream?" asked Luka as she noticed an ice cream stand nearby

"Sure. Mint flavored please"

"Okay I'll be back, wait in here" she said as she stood then walked to the stand.

Miku watched Luka as she ordered two ice creams, one is a mint flavored and the other one is a strawberry flavored, her favorite. Luka went back to Miku's place and gave the mint flavored ice cream to the smaller girl. She took the ice cream and ate it happily, while Luka sat beside her and smiled as she watched Miku's happy face when she was eating the ice cream.

_It doesn't matter if all of this is just a short dream that would end once I'm back to reality, as long as I could see your smiling face while you're next to me it's more than enough._

_**I can't keep rein on my emotions of love**_

"Hey Luka"

"Yeah?"

"Let's try the ferris wheel. I bet we can enjoy the ride and see the beautiful sunset from up there" she said as she pointed at the top of the ferris wheel

"Sounds good"

After finishing the ice cream, they went to ride the ferris wheel together. There was quite a lot of people were queuing to ride the ferris wheel, so they have to be patient and waiting for their turn.

After waiting patiently for quite some times, it's their turn to ride the ferris wheel. It was a cab type of ferris wheel, but it's small and it can't carry more than 2 person. They sat inside the cab, face to face then the operator kindly closed the door and the ferris wheel started moving slowly.

Miku and Luka watched the fascinating sunset from the window as the cab slowly moving to the top. However, the ride suddenly stopped, making the cabs shook. Miku lost her balance and she fell on Luka who sat in front of her. Miku's right ear was right on Luka's chest while her body was on top of Luka's body and her bottom part was on Luka's lap.

Luka was shocked, her heart beat became faster as if it would jump out from its place and her whole body became hotter than before. However, the attention bell suddenly rang, making them forget about what just happened.

"Good evening everybody. Attention please. Dear passengers, there's a problem occurs in the ferris wheel machine. Please do not be panic and wait patiently while we try to solve the problem as soon as possible. Thank you for your attention and sorry for the disturbance"

The attention bell rang once again, signaling the end of the announcement.

"Erm… are you okay?"

"Oh… um yeah. Sorry for that" answered Miku as she rose up, one hand touching her forehead

Luka couldn't restrain her heart desire anymore. She lost her mind then pinned the smaller girl to her seat as if a beast pounce on its prey. The teal haired girl shocked by the sudden moves. However, before she could do anything, the taller girl held both of her hands then whispered to the smaller girl's left ear

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh… what? Umph!"

Luka shut the young diva by kissing the small and soft lips of her. The twin tail haired girl's emerald eyes were widened in shock, never did she expect in her life this would happen to her.

_**Be our love shine like star forever**_

Luka released both of Miku's hand and she broke the kiss. Tears flowing from her eyes to her cheek and guilty feeling started haunting her. However, a pair of arms was put around her neck and pulled her closer till her lips once again meet with the other lips. It was Luka's turn to be shocked and her jade eyes widened by the unexpected response from younger girl.

Soon their lips parted from each other. Miku smiled while the other girl still confused and her face was as red as tomato.

"You know Luka… Actually I didn't ask anybody except you to come to this amusement park"

"EH? What do you mean?" asked Luka as she regained her sense.

"Well… because I have been watching you from long time ago even before you realized your own feelings to me" said Miku, her face turned a bit red

"Huh? Is that mean… erm you… to me?"asked Luka hesitantly

Miku didn't answer her question, instead her face became redder and she just nodded.

"But how did you know?"

"Umm… you're easy to read and I'm always watching you so somehow I can tell if you have the same feeling to me" answered Miku, her face became redder than before.

Both of them went silent, as they tried to find the right words and the sun slowly leaves its glorious moment to the luminous moon and the twinkle stars. Then Luka plucked up all of her courage, took a deep breath and finally said

"Miku, will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes looked sharply at Miku's eyes.

Miku was surprised by the sudden confession, but then she smiled and said "Yeah I do" as she hugged her beloved person. Both Luka and Miku couldn't express their happiness in words. They hugged each other passionately as if they could tell their deepest feelings to each other with that hug.

_Let this feelings shine like the stars above that will last forever and will never waiver in time._

_**My desire doesn't change forever**_

Not long after the joyous moment, once again ferris wheel started moving. Nobody was hurt by the unexpected affair and everybody went to their home after came out from the cab including the new couple.

The new couple looked at each other then smiled as they holding each other hands and intertwined their fingers together.

_No matter what kind of future that awaits us, I will always love you with all my heart until death do us part…_


End file.
